The Steps to Emotion
by Izaya-Aki
Summary: During Highschool Shizuo begans to get a strong feel of his emotions and most of these emotional 'fits' are caused by a certain Izaya Orihara whether he knows it or not.  Shizuo/Izaya  Rated T but will change in future chapters.
1. Like?

Walking through the halls I made my way into History class. Sitting down at my desk by the window I noticed Shinra coming to sit next to me.

"Goodmorning Shizuo", He said and I gsve a small smile. Listening to Shinra's rambles I quickly became bored and I began to look around the room.

A boy with black hair and amber eyes caught my intention. I had only glanced for a moment and that's all the time he needed to wink at me.

"Shizuo, you're face is red do you see a girl you like or something?"

Shinra looked at me and then around the room.

'So, is this what you'd call liking someone?'


	2. Hate

While walking to lunch I feel a finger tapping my shoulder.

I automatically turn to see who it is but when I look I see !

The person is now behind me laughing like a maniac.

turn around arching a brow confuzed.I then realize that's the guy who winked at me before.

'Why is he laughing then?' I wonder still staring black-haired man stands up and smirks saying"Shizu-chan your boxers are cute!".

Now laughing again he dashes down the hall.

I blink finally realizing what just happened.

I feel the back of my pants realizing the part covering my butt is cut off.

I grind my teeth now knowing that he just insulted me with -chan and cut up my pants in as alittle as a second!

I am now furious,so I pick up a stool in the hall and chase after him.

"Izaaayaaah!,I hate you so much!"I yell barely missing him when I throw.

This is hate!


	3. Worry

I get new uniform pants after the incident.I am still angry from before as you shouldd notice.I sit down beside Shinra and as soon as my butt hits the sit he starts talking. I'm fine with the conversation untill two he has hearts in his eyes imagining Celty in a short sailor suit and one wear she is in a lon shirt down toher butt and covers nothing else.

I mutter perv under my breath."What was that Shizuo?"He asked only hearing a mumble. I shrugged "Nothing Shinra nothing".Two in the end he always brings the conversation back to I have anything in my hand at the moment it is either crushed or broken in half.

By the way the flea,'Where is he?','Wait a minute why do I even care?'.I'm brought back to Earth by Shinra tapping me."You alright?..you look..umm..well worried about something."He asked.I look at him."Where's the flea?".He pushes up his glasses and looks around then Kadota looks concerned walking over.I wave to nods."Hey Kadota you seen Izaya?"Shinra asks.

Usually I see Izaya talking to him in class Kadota made next made me feel worried and guilty for some reason."Yes he passed out in gym class".Shinra frowned."Uh...why?"

Kadota shook his head."Don't know I just carried him to the nurse's office..".

Shinra got up and got a pas from the grabbed my arm and pulled me to the nurse's we got in Izaya was on one of the beds sprawled opened up his bag which amazingly held five thousand things at checking his pulse he left the room."Don't hurt him"He said leaving.I sighed walking closer and touching Izaya's cheek."Get better so I can chase you already,I can't believe you of all people are making me worry.."Not seeing him wake up I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the flea's black hair waiting.


	4. guilt

**Shizuo's point of view**

I start dazing into sleep still stroking his hair. I blink trying to stay awake. Just when I'm about to

fall into dream world I see those red eyes open just abit. He looks to me almost looking

confused."S...Shizu-chan?"He asked thinking this might be his imagination. I rub my eyes

quickly as I take my hand off him. When I pulled away he looked disappointed."Yes? And my name

is Shizuo," I give a jagged smile saying this. He coughs with warm breath. He looks to the

ground for a moment seeming to actually be thinking before he acts. Now I help him sit up

cursing my gentle-ness at the same time. He coughs more looking at me again and

asks"Neh...Why is Shizu-chan nice today?"I see that he is acting like he is alright and is giving

me those dumb questions."Didn't Shinra say you were smart? It's you Izaya! Look at yourself!"I

shouted in my head growling at the question. He heard the growl and smirked snickering"Did

everyone like your underwear yesterday?" I glare at him. He knows just where to push and I am

loosing this game we play every day."Hell no, of course not! I got detention!" I shouted as he

slightly trembled? He gives a weak laugh this time and continues talking"Have you finally gone

soft-…". I cut him off by just telling my question without any stops. "Why did you pass out?" He

averted eyes; must have been his pride. I continued to stare. "Well?" He laughed. "Your face

looks funny!" He yelled seeming as though he was more insane than he was before. I have had enough

so I grab his wrists with each hand. Then I pin him to the bed moving our faces closer, only inches away. "What is wrong with you?" I search his eyes seeing nothing but a slash of

fear. He finally gives up going limp. Izaya opens his mouth the smile gone. "Do you remember

how we ended yesterday?" Oh he's talking about the chasing yesterday right? I thought

confused as to why it mattered. "Why?" I asked glaring. He started to cough violently and my

eyes softened. I carefully patted his back though it was hard with my super strength. He slowly

stopped. "We ran out the school into…the rain." Something clicked in my head. There was rain?

Now that I think about it…it was raining and it was rough. I felt my heart drop. I chased him into

the rain! It is my fault! I look at him frowning. "Sorry" The man below was surprised. Today the

flea couldn't hide away from him so why didn't he just kill him now? He didn't reply and there

was another long silence. I decided then that it was only fair for me to do something for him.

"I'll just have to take care of you flea until I can chase you again," I exclaimed. Before I could

hear his protests I noticed he had drifted in to sleep. I stared for awhile turning around when I

heard the door open. Shinra had come back. He was in awe. "Well at least you didn't kill him,"

he said with a sigh and a shake of his head. Guilty was I?


	5. Annoy

Shinra knew what to do without being told as he exited the room once again. I ruffled the back of my own hair and stood up. The school end bell rang and Izaya wasn't waking up. I put Izaya on my back and headed home.

The flea was surprisingly light. When I started walking down the street Kazuka joined me. Kazuka said nothing and asked nothing. I was painfully content with that. Before I could break the door down Kazuka opened it for me. When we got inside I almost, almost let Izaya fall off of me but instead growled and tossed him onto the vacant couch. Kazuka stared blankly and said "Brother I didn't know you had 'that' kind of hobby". I looked at Kazuka. "Kazuka what do you mean by that?" I asked.

Kazuka felt no need to refrain from being blunt and truthful to his opinion. He opened his mouth and said," Brother likes to kidnap people". I felt like throwing another object and preferably crushing every bone in 'someone's' body. Kazuka got up and went into his bedroom. I sat down and it was very quiet as three hours went by. Izaya was on the couch asleep and I didn't like how comfy Izaya looked.

I looked Izaya over due to absolute boredom. Izaya was curled up like a cat and he was cuddled into a pillow. I was the _complete_ opposite. I was sitting in a wooden chair and it wasn't adjustable just stationary. There were no cushions and I was leaning my face on my hand. No way in **HELL** was I comfy like _that._

Within those three hours of silence I had thought a billion times to just throw Izaya in the closet like a jacket and then lay on the couch triumphantly. Though, I was much nicer than that which was **killing me. **I was very much annoyed till I heard the flea mumble something weird. "Help" Izaya whispered turning over still asleep. Help? , "Why?" I asked out loud forgetting Izaya wasn't awake.

I heard a whimper come from Izaya's throat and I started to feel worried about him! Dammit! I got up , walking over to him I turned his body over so he was facing me. Next thing I saw as my eyes widened was Izaya kicking me in the stomach. He was thrashing so much I had to hold him down. The thrashing wouldn't stop…more annoying than before. "Hey!" I yelled which made him stop…for now anyway. He was asleep again and moved one leg which made me lose balance somehow. I fell on him, our legs were entangled as my lips smashed on his.

I had closed my eyes on impact so I snapped them open as soon as our lips met. Izaya did the same but it was weird because all he did was gasp which let my tongue fall in. It was real rough but it was definitely what all the girls call a "french kiss". Izaya was starting to squirm but soon submerged into the feeling I felt. "Brother?" Kazuka had come back looking at him kissing the flea. I looked up and watched Kazuka walk out the house closing the door. Why did he have to get stuck like this with the flea every time?

I looked back to the flea who was staring dazed. The look on Izaya's face was almost…cute. Whoa, he is not cute…he is anything but cute. Izaya stared me and then asked. "Wha…?"


End file.
